Erin Xavier
Erin Xavier is young man that is a member of Unchained Soul. He joined the guild at the age of 20 after his career as a chef grew stale and he wanted to learn other magic and have adventures. He became the head chef of the guild with relative ease thanks to his skills with food and magic. Despite his inexperienced look and occasional clumsiness Erin is actually an extremely good mage, making up for what he lacks in strength with his wit. Appearance From a first glance Erin would simply look like a common young man, his outward appearance is far form that of mages. He usually wears a plain blue or black shirt along with brown or black pants, sometimes even shorts. He also usually carries a piece of white cloth that he will tie around his arm or use as a headband. His physical appearance is surpassingly intimidating and inviting at the same time. His height of six foot six feet makes him loom over most while his physical body shows some muscle from his constant work in the kitchen. This is a contrast to his warm and calming looks, his face is usually plastered with a silly grin or just plain cheeriness. His red hair shimmers like fire in the air and his yellow eyes are said to remind one of the sun on a bright day. These factors are what give Erin such a conflicting look. Personality History Early Life Erin was born in a small town in the Kingdom of Fiore to two mages that were members of the sabertooth guild. As a child Erin was trained like all members of his family and learned to become a chef from a young age. He was trained in a kitchen for most of his young life until the age of 14 where his parents allowed him to join Sabertooth and work under his father as a chef there. He worked in the guild and learned magic on the side as he became a very good chef. At the age of 16 his father taught him Chef Magic and completed his training. When he was 18 he left Sabertooth and ventured of into the world to fulfill his dreams. Magic and Abilities Chef Magic Chef Magic is a type of magic that is taught within the Xavier family and allows the user to create food of any type with any complexity that they desire. The volume that they can create is near infinite as the magic costs so little to use. The user is also able to manipulate all food they create such as shipping it of simply making it float. The magic also lets the user manipulate nutrients of objects which lets them drain nutrients from one thing and add it to another. *'Food-Make':This is the most basic spell in chef magic, it allows the user to create any type of food in any amount they desire. This is only limited by imagination allowing for the most creative food construction of all time. They can also shape the food into various things if they so desire. *'Unlimited Breadstick Works': This is a spell created specifically by Erin Xavier that he based off his love for breadsticks. Using this he creates a massive amount of breadsticks and has them hover behind him. He then places his hands in from of him and fires off the many breadsticks at his opponent. *'Food Puppet': If anyone has ingested anything created by Erin's chef magic he can use it to control their body. This is because the nutrients in the food have spread all around their body and since he still controls these nutrients he can still manipulate them to a degree. Using this he can temporarily manipulate those who have eaten his food. *'Nutrient-Take': Using the ability to manipulate nutrients given to him by chef magic Erin can drain nutrients from the area around him. These nutrients can come from any living object. From a far range the nutrients are gradually taken but through direct contact they can be drained much faster. Using this Erin can technically drain the nutrients from another human causing them to suffer from malnutrition or in some cases just die. *'Nutrient-Give':Using the ability to manipulate nutrients given to him by chef magic Erin can give nutrients to objects, others or himself. These nutrients can help their bodies heal or even increase their stamina or magic power. It should be noted that overusing this can result in serious consequences. Dark Écriture Dark Écriture is a form of letter magic that allows Erin to write runes that can have various different effects. These can range from allowing Erin to teleport, creating a substance for him, or even letting him morph the area around him. This magic is extremely versatile and is probably the most broad magic in his arsenal. *'Flight': This spell allows Erin to create a set of wings made out of runes that give him the ability to fly. He can also create these upon others. *'Teleport':Using this Erin can transform into runes that disappear and reappear at a desired location before reforming into him. Equipment Hammerspace Storage Bag Erin carries around an unlimited number of items as long as they can fit through the top of the bag. By using this Erin can carry around massive amounts of clothes, cookware, food, and even weapons.